


Crickets

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is mad at Conner for something neither of them can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crickets

Kon stared for a few seconds, trying to confirm that he, indeed, was not seeing things. Did Tim just flip him off? Yes. Yes he did. But Kon deserved it, after their last argument, yeah, he definitely deserved it.

At this point neither of them could really remember what it was they were fighting about, but it was probably something stupid and trivial. Most heavy arguments begin in such ways, but now, Tim was really mad. So mad, Kon didn’t even want to show up at the party but multiple people, Bart, Clark, Dick, ect, had all suggested go to Bruce’s party on Saturday because Tim was going to be there.

It was obviously a mistake. Maybe it was him being paranoid, but Conner could not help but feel all the fancily dressed people staring at him -- almost like he smelled. When actually, no one was staring at him and he blended in fine because everyone else had other things to do than stare at the teenager.

In reaction to Tim’s vulgar gesture, which to his surprise no one noticed, Kon smiled and waved. Tim rolled his eyes, and pretended to look away.

A few minutes later, Tim lost track of where Kon was and he ended up having a conversation with Dick.

“Hey, you know Kon’s here?”

“Yeah.”

“I saw him dancing a little while ago with some girl that wasn’t you in drag.” Dick lied, because he knew his little brother needed a reason to go talk to his boyfriend. If Tim didn’t have a reason, then he probably could have spent the whole night making rude gestures at Kon which need to stop because some of the guests had started complaining.

Tim was quiet for a moment, unsure with how to respond to both his emotions and Dick’s statement. He was partially more angry with Kon than he had previously been but he was also unsure if he could be justifiably jelous because the two of them had been arguing.

Tim let out a sigh, “I better go find him before he breaks her feet on accident.”

After some searching, Tim was able to find Kon sitting out in the garden as opposed to dancing with some random girl. Tim watched him before approaching. The way the sun was setting around the garden, and how the lights seemed to illuminate his skin made Tim want to go right up to him and give him a kiss. He could, no one would see.

“You having any fun?” Tim asked suddenly.

Conner turned around and smiled, “Now that you’ve said at least a sentence to me, I can say that I am.”

Tim smiled, “Can I sit with you?”

“Sure.”

The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Tim listened to the frogs, crickets and the low hum of the party. Conner listened to the subtle changes in Tim’s breath and the quickening of his heart as he wrapped his hand around Conner’s.

“I’m sorry,” Tim whispered.

“It’s alright,” Conner pressed a kiss to Tim’s cheek, “I’m sorry too.”

 

 


End file.
